Poke Rider Crenix
by NinninShuriken
Summary: An ancient virus called the Bugster Virus, a deadly virus, broke out in the past, almost killing every citizen, the virus soon took shape of a creature similiar to a hybrid of humans and pokemons. Arceus chose a brave warrior known as Crenix, Poke Rider Crenix, to defeat the virus. Now that the virus is out once more, Enma's fate has turned around when he himself is chosen.


In a room, the breeze cool air was being blowed into the room with an air conditioner. A man was enjoying himself as he was sipping his cup of coffee

"We rarely have a day off like this," he said

"Ahhh" he said as he relaxed, leaning back and placing his foot on the table. Soon a woman came in wearing a blue dress with a white lab coat

"Honey we have important news,"

"What is it?" the man asked, with a hint of worriness in his voice as he sat back up

"Honey a player has been chosen…"

The man's eyes widened as he spat out his brown coffee, making it spread all over the white table

"What?!"

"Honey we need to do this, the Bugster Virus will begin to spread,"

"*sigh* Who's the player?" the man asked as he took another sip.

"Uhh well…" the woman said as she took out a tablet and its showed a picture

The man;s eyes darted to the tablet….only to widened.

He opened his mouth, letting the coffee drop down, and fainted

* * *

In Lumiouse Park, people were walking around, chatting with each other. Pop music was heard through out the area. Many people were trying to find the source of the music until they found a group of people dancing. They were doing hip hop.. They all were as if they were following the music, and dancing in synch together. One of the dancers was a teenage girl with long black hair that move with every movement she took. She wore a white shirt with yellow sleeves. She had a flower patter skirt with white yoga pants. On her head a brown knit cap. Dancing beside her was a Kirlia that was using Psychic. Every movement, Kirlia would often use Psychic to lift her up to the air.

Another dance had dirty blonde hair that wore a blue sand white shirt with black jogging pants. He had wrist bands around his writs and sweat was covering his blue eyes. Beside him, was a Dewott wearing a blue hoodie sweater

Another dance that was way to the left had flaming red hair that was covered by a baseball hat that was worn backward. He wore a white shirt with a red jacket with sleeves rolled up and white short. On his face was a small white bandage. He had blazing red eyes as well. Beside him, was a Monferno that would use Fire Spin around his trainer. The other dancers were dancing behind to be in synch.

The last dancer who seemed to be the leader had light blonder hair with black eyes, He wore a white hoodie sweater with black shorts. His Lucario was beside him . He moved his body as if the other two were backing up his dance jumped and landed on two hands as the music stopped and did a posed.

"AHHH!" everyone watching started cheering. The dancers stood back up, bowed and left

"Man that was awesome routine," the boy with blonde hair said

"Now that too excited Rento. We still need to work on that last part. Kaoru, you still need to work on you balance,"

"Got it" the girl nodded as she took a sip form her water bottle.

"And Enma you need to-" the boy said as he found out the redhead was not where he was

"Enma?" he wondered outloud as he turned around to see the redhead holding a game console, playing a game with a few kid watching

"Hey you need to get that power up," a kid said

"Nope. That a trick to fool the player. A power up doesn't randomly spawn from the boss. Its usually hiddem," Enma said as he did the last combo

"There we go," Enma said, seeing the words "You Win"

"Woah"

"Enma!" Kaoru shouted

"What?" Enma said, looking up from his game.

"Enma you need to stop playng those games," the lighter blonde said

"Stop?! Taiga…do you want me dead?" Enam started

"Oh boy," Rento said as he slowly walked away with his Dewott

"Ferno!" the monkey cried

"Taiga. Gaming has played a large part of my-*SLAM*" Enma started as he felt the impact similar to a roack flying towards him at the back of his head.

"Owww…" he groaned as he lied on the floor, seeing Kaoru standing above him

"Don't go long with that dumb speech,"

"Anyway you get my point," Taiga said as he helped Enma to his feet.

"Yeah I know, I do practice everytime I get the chance." Enma said before his phone rang

"Huh?"

He checked the time, widened his eyes and grabbed his bag

"Sorry I got go see ya!" ENma said as he ran off, leaving Kaoru, Taiga and Rento behind

"Where's he heading? "

"They recently released a new strategy game,"

"Ahhh" Taiga said

* * *

Somewhere else, a man was in a game shop. He wore a white collar shirt with blue jeans and had brown hair. He was looking as if he was waiting for someone. On his desk, was a new game that was recently launched called "Emblem Fantasy".

"C;mon where is he?"

Suddenly, the glass doors opened as Enma rushed in, panting,

"I'm….here… " Enma said as sweat dripped down from his face.

"Ahh Enma, glad you made it in time. Another few minutes and I would've placed this back to the shelf,"

Enma reached into his bag and placed a few cash on the table. took it and placed it in the cash register.

"Thanks. Gotta run see ya!" Enma said as he left immedietly.

waved back as his face darkened. He reached into his pocket to take out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes this is Hayase. Yes he got it, Are you sure man? He's only 16. Right I understand" Hayase said as he hung up and sigh

"Welp, many thing can come to a youth like him," He said as he smiled

Enma was on his way home, with a happy face a he stared at the game. He deicded to take it out of the plastic bag and opened the box, only to find something else.

"What the heck?"

He took out a rectangular device that is held similairly to a pistol. There was a transparent casing stuck onto the top of the device and in the center, showed a silver haired man wielding a sword and wearing a robe with the word, "Emblem Fantasy".

" What is this thing?" he examined it. He noticed a black button. Out of curiosity, he decided to pressed it. It suddenly glowed and was eneveloped in a bright light.

" Huh?"

Once the light was gone, Enma's vision returned.

His eyes widened as he saw two rings. One was a black ring which design was similar to a hand with golden lining. The other ring was red with silver lining.

" _Use it"_

" what?"

He turned around, to see nothing. He kept moving his head, wondering where the voice came from

" _Use it. The rings of fate_ "

" Rings of fate? This?"

He stared at the rings for a moment. He decided to put it on. But to his surprise, it was too big

" Hmm….wrong size"

All of sudden, the rings somehow shrank and and became a perfect fit on his finger

" What the heck?!" Enma shouted, gaining the eyes of people. He gulped . He grabbed the plastic bag and continued his way home. A lot was going through his head. Why would give him that? What was that? He stared at the ring on his finger.

"Can I even pull it off?" Enma tried to pull the ring off but no success. It was stuck to his finger like super glue. He then saw something else in the bag. He took out a black object that was similar to a belt buckle. He saw the center of the best had the same design of the black ring.

"What is this?"

He reluctantly placed it on his waist and to his surprise. It formed a strap and it minimized, as if it was hidden.

"Ok what the heck is this thing?"

His thoughts were quickly gone as he heard an all too familiar voice.

" Enma!" he heard.

He turned around to see Kaoru running towards him

"Oh hey,"

" Are you headinh ome now?" Kaoru asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

" *sigh* What is it now?"

" I want to check out the hospital"

" For what?"

" I heard rumours saying theres a secret orgnaisation under the hospital. I planned to find it out what it is," Kaoru said, walking in front of Enma, turning around and placing her arms behind.

" Really? I doubt there is one," Enma said as he took out a water bottle.

" Hmph you just have no sense of adventure," Kaoru pouted as Enma took a sip.

* * *

A teenager was sitting by the lake, playing a video game. Shotting sounds and sword swinging sound effects were heard. A man then approached the boy.

"That's a good game you got there," the man said

" Don't bother, I aint giving it to anybody"

The man took something out from his pocket. It was similar to a purple brace with a black screen on it, with an A and B button.

" Don't worry, Ill take it myself," the man said as he revealed a needle. He stabbed the needle into the boy's neck, causing him to drop the game and to scream in pain

" ARGHH!" he shouted as he collapsed. He knelt down and picked up the game.

" I thank you for your donation," the man said as he walked away, hiding the newly received game console into his jacket, leaving the boy to be crying out in pain.

As he left, a passerby saw the boy in pain.

His eyes widened as he went towards the boy. He flip opene his cellphone and dialed three numbers.

"Hello!? Yes! I found a teenage boy in the park! He seems to be having seizures!" the man yelled

* * *

At the hospital, a man was siitng on his desk, working on his computer.

"So he finally got it. Dammit. Why do I have a feeling this is bad?," the man asked himself as a woman came in, holding a tablet.

"What is it?"

"The virus, it started," the woman said

* * *

Enma and Kaoru were walking down the same road. It was no difference that they lived next to each other, and literally. They both were staying at a large apartment and their rooms were across. Both had been closed since they were little, soon becoming the best of friends. Their friends would even often mistake them as a really cute couple. As they walked, they heard sirens.

"huh?"

They both turned around to see the ambulance speeding towards the hospital.

"Wonder what happen?"

"Hey isn't Ryuji working there as well?"

"Yeah. He's working there for 2 years now,"

Oh yeah I forgot. He would usually come to the school and give health talks to us,"

"So hows your contests doing?"

"Kirlia are still training for a new routine we came up. I know we'll ace the contest next week,"

"Is there gonna be any dancing?"

"Of course! I am a dancer, a member of Team Cosmic,"

"Wonder if there are other teams ompeting,"

Dance Teams. It's now a popular subject around the world. People would form a dance group, creating their own moves and making their own music. Teams soon grew and they woud often compete with each other.

"What about you? When's the next tournament?"

"I think it's next week, but I ant competing,"

"Why? You always compete,"

"Exatly, I wanna do something else, I have to focus on dancing for now,"

"What happened to grades?"

Enam stayed silent for a moment

"What?" Enma aske,d clearly pretending to avoid the question

"Nevermind,"

They continued their chat when all of a sudden, the ambulance stopped moving, leaving the smoke behind

"What?"

The two teens watched as the ambulance suddenly rattled back and forth when the back doors opened. Their eye;s widened as they saw somewhat of a brown ooze get out from the van with two slimy yellow eyes. The two drivers got out and screamed at the sight of it

"AHHH!" they soon ran away

"GRAH!"the being shouted as it grabbed random things and started to throw them at different direction, causing people to scream in terror.

"What the-?!"

Enma saw the creature sliding towards them

" _Use it_ "

Enma heard the voice again. As confused as he was now, he knew safety was his first priority.

"Lets go!" Enma shouted as he grabbed her hand and started running. They ran for their lives as large monster started to chase them. They kept on running, trying to dodge the incoming cars. They saw a car and immedielty hid behind it.

Enma slowly peeked at the destruction and saw the monster trying to find them.

"What do we do?" Kaoru asked in worry, knowing this might be the end.

Enma thought about it for awhile. For him, death was a scary thing, but for him to see his precious best friend, not a chance. He bit his lip

"Kaoru, run."

"What?!"

"Run and go get help, I'll stay behind and distract it,"

The next thing he got was a hard slap from her

"Are you fucking crazy!? Do you want to die!?"

"At this rate. We'll both die, got get help! I'll be fine, I have my pokemon with me," Enma said as he assured her

Kaoru stood and turned her head

"Don't die you idiot, "she said as she ran as fast as she could.

Enma took out a pokeball

"Monferno use Flamethrower!" Enma shouted as the monkey came out from its pokeball and fired a stream of fire towards the monster, catching its attention

"Yo freak! Over hear!" Enma said as he ran in the opposite direction

"Use Flame Wheel!"

Monfernor spun at a high speed and engulfed itsef in a blaze, directly hitting the monster. Cutting it in hal.

"Yes!"

Enam then stared in disbelief as the monster somehow reconnected back together

"Gross!"

"Return!"

Enma returned Monferno and started running as fast as he can. Desperately, he shouted

"You tell me to use but never told me how!" he shouted.

* * *

Somewhere else, In Kanto, someone was watching on the television ,seening the brown monster. He noticed in the edge of the screen, a boy was running, unnoticed by the camera.

"Well well well, we have another rider huh? This might be fun,"

* * *

Else where, Enam was hiding at the corner, panting and sweating from all his running. He still had the two rings on his fingers and the belt. He accidently moved his hand and placed it front of the belt

"What?"

"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"

He looked down and saw the belt buckles has returned to a normal size. His vision then faded

 _His eyes slowly opened. It was as if he was in the sky. He looked down and saw Kaoru running around. His eyes widened as he saw the monster was now chasing her._

" _KAORU!" he shouted_

" _Do you wish to save her?" he heard_

 _He then saw a mysterious figure in a white robe approaching him_

" _W-Who are you?"_

" _Do you wish to save her," he said one more_

" _Of course,"_

" _To save her from the virus, you must use the rings and the driver,"_

" _Driver? " He then figured it out the figure was referring to the belt._

" _If you do, your life will change forever, Do you still wish to do it," the figure asked_

 _Enma looked down, he saw Kaoru couldn't run anymore, she was hoding her ankle in pain, visisble by the large monster. The monster started sliding towards her as she close her eyes in fear. Enma then closed his eyes, knowing the right thing to do_

" _As long as I can save her…..I don't care what happens to me!" Enam shouted as he could tell the figure was smirking under the white hood_

" _Well then, I shall grant you the power," the figure said_

 _Enma then felt his vision blurred_

" _WAIT! I thought this was just a game!" Enma shouted_

" _Well this is a game," was all he heard before his vision darkened_

" _A death game"_

* * *

Enma's eyes glowed red for a second as he stood up.

He held up the red ring and pushed the silver plate down, now revealing a design quite similar to a helmet.

He brought the red ring and placed it along the belt.

"FLAME PLEASE!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

Back to Kaoru, she was lying on the ground helplessly. People just ran past her, ignoring her. She stared at the incoming monster as tears slowly came out. The monster rasied one of it's tentacles, getting ready to bring it down her

"HELP!"

She closed her eyes as she braced for impact. She then flet a shadow abover her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her. It wore a black robe over a red and silver armor. The robe extending down to his feet and a red helmet with silver lining on it. It had dragon like designs as shoulder plates.

"Isn't it rude to pick on girls?" the figure said.

He turned around and carried Kaoru bridal style to her surprise.

"huh?"

"I'll deal with you later," he said as he jumped up very high, leaving the monster behind. He jumped from building to building until he saw a group of policemen.

"Finally," he said as he landed, in an alley way. He knew landing in front of the police would be a risky move, considering the fact he was a stranger.

"Listen, go home, Ill deal with that creature," he said as he slowly set Kaoru next to the wall so she could walked towards them. He was about to jump again as he felt a hand.

"Wait! My friend! He's still there, Please save him too!" Koru begged, tears coming out from her eyes

The figure stayed silent for a moment before grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry. I promise," he said as he jumped. Kaoru stared at him before shouting

"Who are you?!" she shouted

" _Crenix..."_ the voice rang through his head

"Call me Crenix!" he shouted as he disappeared

"Crenix…." She said as the reflection in her eyes saw the Crenix went out of sight.

"Hmmmm…Crenix…I like that even if I dont know what that name means.," Crenix said as he saw the monster below him saw Crenix.

"Think Enma think"

"Emblem Fantasy is an RPG action and adventure game where the player is the wizard, who could use powerful spells. His quest to find and bring justice to the evil warlock and his main weapon is a…." Enma said

He went searching around his belt and saw a white stick. He stared as a red magic circle formed above it. He watched as the magic circle went up and as it did, it formed a black and silver sword with a sharp edge. On the hilt of the blade, was a black hand, similar to his belt.

"Alright!" Crenix shouted as he placed his hand on the hilt

"CHANGE PLEASE!" a voice was heard The black of the sword went to a 90 degress angle and it became a gun

"GRAHH!" Crenix shouted as he fired bullets into the strange monster.

"EAT MY BULLETS!" he shouted as he kept on firing. The monster raised one of its tentacles as it was about to hit Crenix. Crenix placed his hand on the black hand

"CHANGE PLEASE!"

He moved the gun to make it a straight one as a siver bade popped up.

"TAKE THIS!" he shouted as he cut the tentacle in half. He deceneded towards the ground and without thinking, he charged forwards

"MOVE CHARGE!"

"Flame Charge!" Crenix shouted as he was engulfed in a fire,. It surrounded him in a spiral position. He pointed his sword forwards and stabbed the monster and came out frm the other side.

From the other side, Crenix turned around as saw the monster,s screaming in pain.

"Time to finish the show," Crenix said as he placed his hand on the belt

"FINAL CHARGE!"

A magic circle appeared beneath him as his right leg was engulfed in a small blaze. He jumped up high as he pointed his right leg forward and descended very fast

"RIDER KICK"

Crenix leg made contact with the monster. The impact was so hard that the monster exploded. Once Crenix landed on the ground he saw a teenage boy fainted on the groud.

He tried to walk but his body was so tired.

"Ugghhh…"

His armor disappeared, leaving Enma only. His vision blurred as he fell to the ground. His vision was about to the fully black when he felt someone carry him

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll be fine,"was all he heard before he blacked out

* * *

 _Back at the sky, the same figure was staring at the fainted Enma. Two silhouttes appeared behind him._

" _Well I finally found one,"_

" _Now its our turn,"_

" _What do you mean our? Its your turn. I already chose someone,"_

 _A figure said_

" _What?!" the other one said_

" _It doesn't matter who's first. Those three will be the once who will fulfill their destiny"_

* * *

 _ **I FINALLY FINISHED IT.**_

 _ **POKE RIDER CRENIX.**_

 _ **There will be two more main riders and a few side riders. And as you people can tell, I did A LOT of crossover and more so first of all**_

 _ **Kamen Reider Ex-Aid(Henshin/SIDE enemies) – Kamen Rider Wizard (Henshin) – Kamen Rider Gaim (Story:Dance Teams) – Kamen Rider _(MAIN Enemies) ….**_

 _ **And either two or one more Kamen Rider to e the others Riders. I want the Poke Riders in this story to be based off my favourite Kamen Riders, Starting with Wizard…..oh no…my inner girl is acing up…oh shit..send H-**_

 _ **HARUTO AND KOYOMI ARE SO CUTE~**_


End file.
